


For the Price of a Loaf of Bread (Or Why Bill Adama Didn't Get Laid on New Caprica)

by cminerva



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Humor, New Caprica, Romance, Unfinished Business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cminerva/pseuds/cminerva
Summary: Just a silly little drabble about that time Bill Adama got stoned and went out for some bread. Based on the New Caprica flashbacks in "Unfinished Business".
Relationships: William Adama/Bread, William Adama/Laura Roslin
Kudos: 4





	For the Price of a Loaf of Bread (Or Why Bill Adama Didn't Get Laid on New Caprica)

The morning after a night of indulgence found Bill low on coherent thoughts. In fact, he was left with two.

The first: there was a disturbingly attractive woman laying next to him in a manner that was doing fabulous things to his ego. The second: he had an unbearable craving for bread.

And so when Laura rolled over to offer a very pleasant good morning to the man she’d gone to bed with, Bill was out bartering for a loaf of bread. Satisfied, Bill had no idea that the true price of his breakfast was more than he’d ever imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal in 2009. Written for the bsg_100 challenge on LiveJournal. My prompt was 'food'.


End file.
